Many applications (“apps”) running on portable processing devices such as mobile telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, smart watches, e-book readers, etc need to monitor the position of the portable processing device over time. However, generating position data can be a power-intensive process.
For many applications running on portable processing devices such as mobile telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, smart watches, e-book readers, etc there is a need to identify the mode of transport of the portable processing device when it is moving (for example, walking, running, cycling, travel by car, travel by train, etc). However, reliably determining the mode of transport of a portable processing device can be difficult.
Additionally, many applications running on portable processing devices such as mobile telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, smart watches, e-book readers, etc need to determine when the portable processing device has begun and ended a journey. However, reliably determining when a portable processing device has begun and ended a journey can be difficult, for example due to errors in the position calculated by the portable processing device.
Additionally, many applications running on portable processing devices such as mobile telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, smart watches, e-book readers, etc need to know when the portable processing device has moved. However, reliably determining when a portable processing device has moved can be difficult, for example due to errors in the position calculated by the portable processing device.
Examples of apps running on portable processing devices that suffer from one or more of the problems above may include navigation apps, apps that provide location-specific services, environmental sensing apps, health apps, etc.